Sasuke Uchiha vs Adam Young
by KedonnM24
Summary: Hidup gue tadinya sempurna. Sekali lagi tadinya. Sampai nama Adam Young masuk di kehidupan gue. Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. Song Vanilla Twilight belong to Owl City. Inspired from real life. XD


Gue adalah Uchiha Sasuke. The Mighty Uchiha Sasuke. Manusia mahadaya ganteng, tingkat keseksian setara Tom Felton, muka unyu kaya Liam Hemsworth, berbekal otak encer tanpa hambatan. Gue juga jagoan basket, bulu tangkis, renang, dan judo di sekolah. Karena semua itu, gue menjelma jadi sesosok pangeran impian di sekolah. Yes, The Mighty Prince Charming Uchiha Sasuke.

Ga ada yang bisa nyaingin gue, tadinya.

Adam Randal Young.

Adam Young.

Well, tadinya, beberapa hari yang lalu, nama ini tidak akan berarti apa-apa dihidup gue. Kalo di jalan ada orang yang nyebutin nama itu, gue pasti bakal cuek, karena emang gue ga tau siapa itu Adam Young. Tapi kalo sekarang lo nyebutin nama itu di depan gue, selamat menikmati deathglare nikmat murah meriah dari The Mighty Uchiha Sasuke.

Yah, tadinya hidup gue bahagia tanpa nama itu.

Sekali lagi, tadinya.

.

Gue punya keluarga yang sempurna. Ibu gue adalah perempuan paling cantik dan baik di jagad raya. Yah, walaupun kalo udah ngomel bisa berubah wujud jadi jenglot, tapi gue sayang banget sama dia. Yes, wanita pertama yang berhasil menaklukkan gue adalah ibu gue sendiri.

Ayah gue, Dirut Uchiha Corporation, salah satu perusahaan investasi terbesar di Jepang. Walaupun keliatan serem gitu, tapi sebenarnya dia bener-bener perhatian sama keluarganya. Gue hormat banget sama dia.

Baka-aniiki, Itachi. Biarpun kelakuannya rada idiot dan suka ngisengin gue, tapi gue sayang banget ke abang gue ini.

Gue juga punya dua sahabat yang sempurna. Pertama si Naruto-dobe. Walaupun tingkat keidiotannya sebelas-dua belas sama abang gue, dia adalah temen gue yang sesungguhnya. Partner in crime. Brother with different parents. Friend. Yah pokoknya ga kepisah lah...

Kedua, my lovely hime Haruno Sakura. Temen yang merangkap jadi kekasih-pujaan-pemilik hati gue ini adalah gadis tersempurna yang pernah ada. Kecantikannya setara dengan Ibu gue. Hidung mancung, bibir merah mungil yang selalu mengundang, rambut pink panjang dan lurus (yang dia punya kebiasaan dikepang ke kiri), kulit putih kaya porselen, kaki jenjang... Demi Kami-sama! Untung gue masih punya moral, kalo ngga, gue yakin pasti lo-tahu-apa tidak akan bisa dihindari. Dia juga jenius, kalo tiap naik kelas nih, nama dia pasti selalu mengikuti nama gue yang —selalu— ada di urutan pertama peringkat dikelas. Good personality, orangnya ramah dan polos, jadi banyak banget yang temenan sama dia. Dan polos yang gue maksud diatas, ya, dia polos. Bener-bener polos! Tau kan maksud gue dalam hal apa?

Ok, whatever.

Sekarang permasalahannya ada di Sakura. Sakura dan idola barunya.

Iya, idola.

Sakura yang normal pasti akan nyambut kedatangan gue di sekolah dengan senyum manisnya. Sakura yang normal pasti akan ngoceh tentang apapun kalo dideket gue. Sakura yang normal pasti ngga akan nyuekin gue! Seperti saat ini. Well, dia ngga bener-bener nyuekin gue sih, tapi perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini ga sepenuhnya untuk gue. Tiap gue dateng pasti dia lagi mainin iPhone-nya, atau ngobrol sama Ino Yamanaka dengan antusias, atau bahkan hanya memejamkan mata sambil denger lagu dari iPod-nya.

Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

.

Ok, rasa penasaran udah ngga kebendung, tapi gue ngga mungkin nanya langsung ke Sakura. Itu bukan Uchiha banget, Bro! Maksud gue, ga lucu aja seorang Uchiha kepo sama orang lain —dalam hal ini termasuk siapa saja, bahkan pacar sendiri. Sungguh, bukan gaya gue banget!

Tapi karena rasa keingintahuan sudah meronta, akhirnya gue membuang ego gue dan bertanya pada Ino Yamanaka, temen deket sesama jenis Sakura.

"Lo tau ga Sakura kenapa? Akhir-akhir ini dia kayanya sibuk sama handphone terus."

Hening.

Suara cekikikan horor terdengar.

Ternyata yang cekikikan si Ino.

Ck.

"Kenapa, Sasuke? Sebel dicuekin kekasih hati? Hahaha!"

Deathglare.

"Oke, oke, oke, santai, santai..." Jawab Ino gelagapan.

"Jadi?" Tanya gue lagi.

"Sakura itu seminggu yang lalu gue ajak nonton konser Owl City a.k.a Adam Young. Sampe akhirnya dia keranjingan tuh sama Adam. Dia kayanya udah beralih hati dari The Uchiha Sasuke ke Adam Young! Haha!" Dan dengan suara tawa itu, Ino meninggalkan gue yang masih terpaku di koridor.

Apa beralih hati? Ke Adam siapa tadi? Yang? Peyang? Apa-apaan ini? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

.

Pulang sekolah gue langsung browsing si Adam ini. Dan tercengang dengan sukses. Sakura beralih dari gue, The Mighty Prince Charming Uchiha Sasuke, ke serangga ini?!

What the?!

Kami-sama, apa mata Sakura masih baik?

Tingkat keseksian gue jelas amat sangat tinggi sekali banget, setara Tom Felton. Badan gue sixpack kaya Taylor Lautner. Muka gue unyu macem Liam Hemsworth. Dan Sakura beralih ke serangga ini?!

Ok, gue akuin suaranya bagus. Lembut-lembut gitu, diatas panggung juga dia bisa —sedikit, sangat sangat sedikit— keren, terus katanya dia multi-instrumentist. Tapi tetep aja, gue ga terima di kalahin sama makhluk yang ga pernah ganti sepatu ini!

Ini. Tidak. Bisa. Dibiarkan.

.

Karena gue ga tahan di cuekin terus sama Sakura, akhirnya gue (dengan bodohnya) memutuskan hal yang bisa membuat kegemparan dunia akhirat. Keputusan untuk...

Nyanyi.

Iya, nyanyi.

Gue memutuskan untuk nyanyiin salah satu lagunya Adam pala peyang itu.

Tapi satu masalahnya, musik Adam peyang bukan gaya gue banget!

Dan gue paling ga bisa nyanyi! Oke, berarti masalahnya bukan satu. Kalo misalnya gue memutuskan untuk nyanyi, gendang telinga ga terasa sakit itu sangat beruntung. Gue emang paling gabisa nyanyi. Suara gue melengking aneh, malahan kata Sakura suara gue kaya boyband-boyband lipsync yang merajalela itu.

Tapi, apapun untuk merebut perhatian kekasih-pujaan-pemilik hati gue, Haruno Sakura.

.

Hari Sabtu yang cerah, akhirnya gue memutuskan untuk nyanyi. Sumpah, ini adalah keputusan terbloon yang pernah gue ambil. Sekali lagi, demi My Lovely Hime Sakura-chan balik merhatiin gue lagi.

Setelah memastikan kalo Sakura ada dirumahnya, gue masuk ke kamarnya, sambil nenteng-nenteng gitar. Ini saatnya, Tuhan...

"Sasuke-kun? Ada apa? Tumben tiba-tiba..." Sakura melirik gitar yang gue bawa, bingung. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari laptop yang tadi dia buka. Gue ngelirik dikit, dan... Shit! Dia lagi buka twitpic dengan foto Adam pala peyang di layarnya.

"Ehhm, aku... Sebenernya..."

"Apa?"

"Oke, dengerin aja yah... Jangan ketawa!" Gue memperingatkan dia dengan sedikit sangar. Dia ngangguk patuh. Kami-sama, dia unyu banget! Ehem, okeh, fokus...

Gue mulai mainin gitar gue dengan pelan. Yahh seenggaknya gue masih bisa main gitar.

_The stars lean down to kiss you_

_And I lie awake and miss you_

_Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere_

_Cause I'll doze of safe and soundly_

_But I'll miss your arms around me_

_I'd send a postcard to you, dear_

_Cause I wish you were here_

Sakura nganga dengan unyunya.

_I'll watch the night turn light blue_

_But it's not the same without you_

_Because it takes two to whisper quietly_

_The silent isn't so bad_

_Til I look at my hands and feel sad_

_Cause the spaces between my fingers_

_Are right with yours fit perfectly_

Setelah itu gue langsung nanggalin gitar tadi, dan gue megang tangan dia.

"Sakura, aku rela ngelakuin apa aja, aku rela mempermalukan diri sendiri, asal kamu ngga nyuekin aku lagi. Asal kamu ngga sibuk sama Adam Young itu terus..."

"Sasuke-kun, aku emang ngefans sama Adam, tapi aku cintanya tetep sama kamu, kok. I heart you the most, Sasuke-kun..."

"Aishiteru mo, Saki..."

"Ehmm, Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmm?"

"Jangan nekat nyanyi lagi yah.."

Krik.

.

**OWARI**


End file.
